marzharafandomcom-20200213-history
Doctrines
= The Doctrines of “The Laws of Gods and Kings (anno 1200)” = The doctrines were formed after centuries of fluctuating religious unrest in the western lands of Marzhara (Dannerok, Lastria, Hanon and Luccan). Each country would create a council of nine hierophants to oversee and develop the doctrines that were once the domains of the Greater Gods of Marzhara. Each hierophant would have absolute power over his or her appointed doctrine, and be responsible for internal power structure, bureaucracy and rules of inheritance. Each country would adopt the doctrines in their own ways though: The doctrines would soon become the constitutional cornerstones of Lastria’s code of laws, and their monarchs would bow to the will of the Council of Nine that represents the doctrines in their realm. Dannerok took a different approach to the doctrines, as they had recently overthrown their feudal overlords in favour of a noble republican senate that would represent each of the country’s many provinces. The doctrines of Dannerok have no central authority and may liberally serve the community or act as local independent professionals or authorities: Much in the same way as the guilds and houses work. Luccan accepted the Doctrines later than their neighbours, as the leadership of the clergy, The Cabal, refused to let go of their old and secretive ways. The clergy quickly lost influence over the years, and caused a power vacuum in the Tribunal which almost led the country to ruin and civil war. When the clergy finally accepted the Doctrines, it would be on their own premises, and they used the doctrines to enslave a large percentage of the population. Doctrines in Dannerok: Since the doctrines of Dannerok mostly govern themselves, and are free to exploit their influence in turn for power and wealth, there are often fights and conflicts between them. Most of the doctrines have adopted an almost capitalistic approach in their own respective ways. The doctrines are separated from politics and cannot gain seats in the senate, although they exert their influence in almost every other aspect of Dannerokian society. Most doctrines have an implicit interest in the senate though, and they often try to gain the favour of resident senators to push their agenda through. The senate is fully aware that doctrines were given too much influence after the revolution, but their main concern is to keep the realm stable and maintain their power. Should the doctrines achieve too much power, the republic would surely meet its untimely end. ' ' = The Nine Doctrines of Lastria and Dannerok: = ' ' Vigil: By the domains of Geron Lawbringer (God of Law and Mercy) & Korvas the Bull (God of Strength and Protection) A horned iron helmet with full visor and glowing eyes inside. '' (Domains: Good, Law, Protection, Strength.) Doctrine Influence: Law and justice, guarding and protecting the realm. Roles: Guarding, protecting and upholding the law, criminal justice, judging. Lastrian Leader: High magister and supreme judge, lady Fara Jaredd, human Dannerokian Leader: Count Archibald Vollentag, human The Vigil Doctrine functions much like a guild in Dannerok. It has its own bureaucratic structure of leadership and advancement, and is financially supported by the senate to ensure high standards. Vigil judges are used daily in the political debates in the capital, and are represented in most towns and cities that can afford having one. Small villages and hamlets can rarely afford their own judge or magistrate, and must travel to the nearest town with a judge to get a trial, or solve matters on their own. Occasionally, judges who are too extreme or harsh will be expelled from the cities by their peers and move to the rural villages where lesser lords and mayors find their knowledge exploitable. The Vigil Doctrine provides multiple services in Dannerok: They educate highborn and wealthy citizens in their Academy of Law, preaching the importance of strict laws and an immovable constitution. They manage most of Dannerok’s prisons, but have recently decided that high maintenance prisons are bad for business, and capital punishment is a better approach to unwanted citizens. Their judges and magistrates are regarded as incorruptible, but expensive servants of the law, who can recite law books from memory. Most judges are trained in divination spells. Their leaders meet annually in Castle Harlane, home to Count Vollentag, which also serves as their military headquarters, where military officers can be educated in investigation, law and martial combat. They are in fierce competition with the Fist Doctrine, who regularly send their own justicars to the Castle to meddle in their internal affairs. '''Notable Characters:' Count Archibald Vollentag: Count of Vestum & leader of The Vigil. Vollentag inherited both ranks from his father five years ago. Supreme Arbiter Mathios III: The leader of the judges in Dannerok City, he serves the senate and oversees law and order in the capital. The Snake Tongue: Former head executioner and judge in Dannerok’s most dangerous prison, he has recently returned to the ranks of The Vigil after several years of absence. Arbiter Veritas Corin: Headmaster of the Law Academy, he is responsible for teaching divination, and also acts as the doctrine’s official spokesperson. Loom: By the Domains of: Cheyenna (Goddess of Magic) & Lorrain the Weaver (God of Fate and Mysteries) An alabaster loom, weaving together the threads of magic. '' (Domains: Death, Luck, Madness, Magic) Doctrine Influence: The laws of Arcane and Divine magic, magical and alchemical research. Roles: enforcing laws and regulations on use of magic, researching new and old spells, historical research on Gods, omens and metaphysical lore. Lastrian Leader: High magister and Lorekeeper, Lord Manadil, elf Dannerokian Leader: Archmage Lola Archen, human The Loom Doctrine is responsible for the domestic pursuit of magical knowledge and lore keeping. They provide expensive academic training of the arcane and divine in two of their three Silvain Towers that have been restored after years of labor. The third tower serves as a great library, where copies of all known studies of magic are kept – even the forbidden ones are locked away here, which means that the Tower closely guarded, and entry requires a permit and a substantial donation. The three towers are rumored to be connected by portals. Magical studies are not restricted in Dannerok, but wizards from the Loom Towers are often favoured in the higher circles of society, as they are educated not only in magic, but in nobility, art and history as well. The Loom Doctrine has been running a political campaign for many years to restrict the use of destructive magic by equipping non-Loom spellcasters with magical collars that restrict them from casting anything but the simplest of spells. Loom Mages and Clerics can be found in most settled areas of Dannerok, as the Loom Doctrine believes that magic should serve the people. Students of magic are often sent to small villages for a six to twelve month period of time, to serve the locals by providing healing and cantrips to help their daily lives. Students often grow attached to their villages and some choose to stay for life. Others regard it as dull and a waste of time, and may stir trouble to end their “internship” early, or use their time to study forbidden magic far away from prying eyes. Many members of The Loom Doctrine are growing tired of the constant control that is exerted from the leadership. '''Notable Characters:' Archmage Lola Archen: Leader of the Loom Vigil, Lola is an extremely busy woman who spends most of her time travelling to and from courts and libraries, overseeing proper use of magic and making sure that court appointed Mages and Clerics are held in line and follow their strict code of conduct. Grand Abjurer Canilla Archen: Headmistress of the Loom Towers, and daughter of Lola Archen. Canilla is only 19 years old but already has advanced knowledge of the Arcane and Divine. Some people call her the most talented mystic in the realm, others suspect her mother have had something shady to do with it. Morose the Spirited: Responsible for all research in the divine, his views on necromancy are often in conflict with The Loom Doctrine’s official viewpoints. He has a great interest in the spirit and has worked with The Mask Doctrine in the past. Mask: By the Domains of: Kehn the Binder (God of Death, protector of souls) & The Child of the Void (Demi-God of Chaos and Darkness – reborn and slain on Mount Drachi) A featureless burial mask. (Domains: Chaos, Darkness, Death, Trickery) Doctrine Influence: Burial, preservation, regulation of necromancy, secret keeping. Roles: Undertakers, embalmers, spies and information brokers. Lastrian Leader: High magister and Keeper of the dead, The Faceless Priest) Dannerokian Leader: Count Jasper Messaun (Diseased) The Mask Doctrine has little influence in Dannerok, but its’ people are among the most dedicated of all the doctrines. Their Temple of Eternals, where undertakers, priests and embalmers are trained, lies far from civilization in the barrens of Bleakbarrow. Most of their students are widows or orphans who have lost their family and struggle to come by on their own. The Mask Doctrine is conservative and keeps a religious and ritualistic approach to their craft: Keeping the dead at rest, and studying the spirit. Ever since the Godfall, the passing of the spirit has been a mystery, since there were no more Gods to welcome the deceased. Followers of the Mask are certain that the spirits have found a new home, although they are not sure where. Unlike their Lastrian counterpart, The Mask Doctrine does not hide the identity of their leadership in Dannerok. The late leader of the Mask Doctrine, Count Jasper, was convinced that spirits could be channeled or guided by using powerful artifacts, and could eventually hold the key to resurrecting the Gods. There are many speculations about his work, but most have dismissed it as a zealous attempt to rise to power using forbidden magic. He was killed by Lastrian agents, who had discovered his involvement with a powerful pretender group named Black Dawn, which has caused a divide between several ranking members of the doctrine, where some pursue his now lost knowledge and others take great distance from it. The Mask Doctrine is leaderless and weak, and has reached a time where it needs to redefine itself. Perhaps the new Lastrian lords of Bleakbarrow will help it back on its feet. Notable Characters: Lady Maris Messaun: Daughter of Count Jasper. The deeds to her inherited lands were lost to Lastrian nobles when her father was killed, and she now lives in The Temple of Eternals as a priestess and teacher. Dronas Kalhoff: Also known as “The embalmed”, Dronas is a leper who is said to have cured himself. He still wears bandages to cover his scars and remind others that death can be averted if you have a strong spirit. He is the only high ranking member of The Mask Doctrine to wear a mask. Sun: By the Domains of: Ethalas (The Sun God) & Morena (Goddess of Motherhood and Community) A rising sun with the silhouette of a father holding his son high. '' (Domains: Community, Glory, Good, Sun) Doctrine Influence: Raising children, festivals, sports and competition. Roles: Midwives, educators, sports arrangers, city planners Lastrian Leader: High Magister and Headmaster of the Royal University, professor Lenok Arista, male human Dannerokian Leader: Countess Brenna Shatohn, female human The Sun Doctrine is a widespread organization that promotes business through community. They are responsible for hundreds of sports leagues and festivals across Dannerok, and produce a steady flow of income from their arrangements, which is used on projects like schools, stadiums, roads and parks. The doctrine has grown in popularity through its opportunistic and capitalistic approach through recent years, which has raised some concern in the senate, as villages across the land have started appointing Sun Makers (An unofficial, yet popular title) as mayors and liege lords, disregarding local aristocratic rule. The Sun Doctrine has created five annual holidays that are widely celebrated: ''Godfall Festival (late winter) A day of commemorating the Old Gods and the chaos that followed the Godfall, this is a day of celebrating the Laws of Gods and Kings. After a solemn day of reflection, people dress themselves as gods and beasts of old and dance and sing throughout the night. Luvith Day (spring) A day of love, where young men are encouraged to show their worth to the women, by competing in different games that show their strength, health and compassion. Women are encouraged to dress up and perform dances and proper cooking. The Travean Games (summer) A week of sports competition where the best athletes from each province compete for the great Mithril Medallion. This is the biggest national festival, and draws upon thousands of citizens from all across Dannerok. The Croak Hunt (fall) On the first rainy day of autumn, Sun Makers from every town and village to hunting for croaks (giant frogs) that will be hunted during this festival. There will be hunts for children and adults alike, and every croak catched, will end up in the Croak Stew that night. Hearth Day (winter) A day meant for families to be together to feast and relax. Many babies are born during this time as it is exactly nine months after Luvith Day. Notable Characters: Countess Shatohn: Countess of Praviss and “The Sunmother” of The Sun Doctrine – a title she has given herself. She is the mother of no less than nine beautiful women, who are all adored by nobility and commoners alike. The countess is a beautiful lady herself, but after her husband died last year, she has retreated to her castle on Jezanna. Professor Joran Hessel: Headmaster of the Univeristy of Praviss, the second largest educational institution in Dannerok, Joran works tirelessly on his many aesthetic projects, and is a famous collector of art. Lord Solaris: Leader of The Golden Order, The Sun Doctrine’s very own army, Solaris is the anonymous name and title of their leader. It is said that he will offer any top athlete of the Travean Games a place in his order. Sickle: By the Domanis of: Hemma Grainmother (Goddess of Harvest and Hearth) & Milatull Earthfather (God of Nature and Seasons) A simple sickle harvesting grain. '' (Domains: Animal, Community, Earth, Plant. ) Doctrine Influence: Keeping and maintaining the land. Roles: Farmers, Animal Breeders, Logistics, Lastrian Leader: High Magister and Grand Keeper of the Royal Stables, lord Savannos, male human Dannerokian Leader: Count Volbard Meissen, male, The Sickle Doctrine oversees the maintenance of rural Dannerok, and ensures that each province produces a sustainable amount of food and products without harming the land. They travel the land, trading seeds and livestock, and manage expensive breeding programs for horses, hippogriffs and other valuable mounts. The Sickle Doctrine has delegates spread across the land, who often travel from village to village to help farmers with counsel, new crops or clearing wilderness for cultivation. They also scout and map the land, making sure to keep maps updated and to plan future roads and villages. These scouts are often martially trained and travel in groups that resemble adventurers, as the wilderness can be dangerous. These groups have sometimes clashed with regular adventurers, as they acknowledge the benefits of looting ancient ruins to fill their own coffers, and may be officially pardoned for getting rid of “troublemakers” who meddle in their operations. The Sickle Doctrine receives a steady income from their stables and plantations, and its’ scouts have recently returned from an expedition to Shimarlai, promising great new trade deals. '''Notable Characters:' Count Meissen: Count of Hardurst and leader of The Sickle Doctrine. Meissen spent his youth travelling the wilderness of Tannarukh, and came back with great druidic powers. His castle and parks in Reckheim is an amazing jungle of rare trees, plants and flowers from all over the known world. Dol’Angrol the Horselord: A Dol’ from the southern plains of Lastria, Angrol oversees the breeding projects of horses and other mounts. He is a tall and muscular man who rarely speaks. Rumours say he becomes a griffon at full moon and hunts the poor peasants in the countryside. Captain Vanessa: Now an explorer for the Sickle Doctrine, Vanessa is a former Luccan pirate. She manages all expeditions both inland and overseas. Cloth: By the Domains of: Xin the Lifebringer (God of Life, Healing and Dragons) & Lilyvah (Goddess of Love and Caring) A stained bandage on a featureless face. '' (Domains: Good, Liberation, Protection, Strength.) Doctrine Influence: Healing the ill and preventing disease. Roles: healers, counselors, doctors. Lastrian Leader: High Magister and Doctor, lady Siranel, female half-elf Dannerokian Leader: Count Neklas Marseff, human male. The Cloth Doctrine trains healers, clerics and doctors in their colleges around Dannerok. They perform studies in herbalism, medicine and surgery with a progressive and sometimes unethical approach. They have recently created a contraceptive medicine that they are distributing amongst the homeless – often forcibly – to prevent them from breeding: a direct result of their recent belief that lowlifes and miscreants are holding back progress. The medicine has become popular amongst prostitutes, but severe side effects like uncontrollable aggression and vomiting, have begun to show in some people; which hasn’t stopped the Cloth Doctrine at all. Despite their sometimes unethical approach, the Cloth Doctrine performs many good deeds amongst the populace. Many members are simple healers who travel the land and cure people (for a fee), and many of these can be found in popular inns and taverns on the main roads. Most of their colleges and studies are financed by the army, who employs a great amount of field surgeons and clerics who can care for the wounded. '''Notable Characters:' Count Marseff: Count of Deyran and Leader of The Cloth Doctrine. He lives reclusive in his castle in far off Whitemarsh, where he grows herbs and cultivates fungi in search of new medicines. Professor von Goylen: The foremost specialist in surgery and amputation, von Goylen is also a practiced wizard who was once caught stealing body parts from a university, which cost him his job. He now works with Count Marseff in Whitemarsh. Priscilla the Healer: A dwarven cleric who has spoken out against the leadership of The Cloth Doctrine, and wants them to focus on divine healing instead of medicine. Fist: By the Domains of: Anludion (God of Kings and Power) & Gragath the Destroyer (God of War) An iron fist holding together the pieces of a broken sword. '' (Domains: Destruction, Glory, Strength,War.) Doctrine Influence: Military, civil protection, strategy. Roles: military leaders, guards, counter intelligence. Lastrian Leader: High Magister and General of the Royal Army, lord Markov III, male human Dannerokian Leader: Lord Paladin Jarl Heimes, male The Fist Doctrine serves mainly as a military police who answers directly to the senate, but they also command their very own professional army, The Steel Breakers. The Fist Doctrine has seen a paradigm shift in recent years, after Lord Paladin Heimes took place as their leader, and promptly executed several key people from their ranks, claiming they were corrupt. Their justicars are often feared, and there are rumours of their sometimes brutal ways when investigating crime in the military. They often work with the Vigil Doctrine, and carry out orders from the judges, if local authorities fail in keeping the law. There is a growing rivalry between the two doctrines though, and justicars will more often than not carry out their own sentences, overruling those of the judges, as they see fit. The Fist Doctrine’s army is highly regarded as elite soldiers, and trains officers and assassins alike. They watch mercenaries and private armies like the Cerulean Brigade and the Catalinians closely, which often forces these groups to seek work abroad. It is required by law that any high ranking officer in the army must be a member of The Fist Doctrine, which is increasingly worrying the senate, after the Black Dawn crisis in Lastria, where the senate was held back from helping their neighbours, because The Fist ruled against it. Lord Heimes is in a vulnerable spot as the leader of The Fist Doctrine, as many of his officers, led by Lord Justicar Bryson, have raised questions about the effectiveness of a senate, when they themselves control a majority of the army. '''Notable Characters:' Lord Paladin Jarl Heimes: Leader of The Fist Doctrine and Commander of the Steel Breakers. Heimes is an ambitious and sometimes ruthless man, who does not hide his contempt of corruption, and claims he can smell it in the air. He supports and protects the senate, as they have the ultimate power to prevent corruption on a larger scale. Lord Justicar Bryson: Leader of the justicars, Bryson is a grim man who openly supports torture and extortion if it roots out corruption. His days are often spent at court, scrutinizing nobles and judges alike in his zealous hunt for corruption. Countess Elaine: Countess of Kirdan and financial supporter of The Fist Doctrine, she has given The Steel Breakers free access to her fortified castle near Northkeep, to use as training grounds and headquarters. Steam: By the Domains of: Xarion (God of the Elements and Dragons) & Luvith (Goddess of Art and Beauty) A vent spurting steam on a foundation of metal cogs. '' (Domains: Air, Earth, Fire, Water.) Doctrine Influence: Creation, art, inventions, progress. Roles: smiths, artisans, inventors. Lastrian Leader: High Magister and Grand Architect, lord Mephantil, male dwarf Dannerokian Leader: Countess Qessa von Leines, female human The Steam Doctrine has a strong presence in Dannerok, and is the main reason for the technological progress in recent years. The senate directly funds many of their workshops and factories, where rails, vehicles and weapons are produced. There are several hidden workshops placed in remote areas, where Steam Engineers work tirelessly on new and untested technology, and it is rumoured that the Doctrine has warehouses full of experimental, and often dangerous, contraptions. The young Countess von Leines recently stated that technology is far superior to magic, which caused an uproar from The Loom Doctrine, who responded by pointing out the dangers of their experiments. A massive explosion in a warehouse devastated a district in suburbian Dannerok City a few days later. The Steam Doctrine has a presence in most educational institutions across Dannerok, and draws many curious people to their ranks. Being an engineer is a prestigious job, and in high demand, as it is easier to learn than magic. '''Notable Characters:' Countess Qessa von Leines: Countess of Ardram and leader of The Steam Doctrine, Qessa is a young and rash noble woman given too much power at a young age. She inherited her rank from an uncle who was left childless after a fire ravaged their estate, where the young queen of Lastria was hiding during the Black Dawn crisis. She has close ties to the monarchy in Lastria, and tirelessly attempts to spread her love of progression and technology to the south. Chief Engineer Urst: Head of the Steam Doctrine Factories and one of the cleverest dwarves in Dannerok, he has worked on hundreds of blueprints and designs to further the technological progress. Coin: By the Domains of: Nilt the Hoarder (God of Greed and Preservation) & Golden Tellas (God of Gold, Wealth and Plenty) Two coins imprinted on a piece of paper. '' (Domains: Liberation, Luck, Travel, Trickery.) Doctrine Influence: banking, inflation regulation, currency, economy. Roles: bankers, traders, merchants, accountants. Lastrian Leader: High Magister and Keeper of Coins, lady Caravia, human female Dannerokian Leader: Lord Hans Povell of House Merelath The Coin Doctrine was completely overtaken by House Merelath in the revolution, as it was their price for supporting the noble rebels in their war against the throne. There are very clear laws that divide the economy of The Coin and The House, but since all money goes through either, accounting can be easily manipulated. The Coin Doctrine is merely an outwards face of bankers, accountants and brokers, while the true power and money are with House Merelath. They hold incredible power in Dannerok, but are forbidden from partaking in politics in the senate. Even though Houses are generally granted a seat in the senate, Doctrines must be kept out of politics, and this is the price Merelath must pay. Still, money holds great power over politics, and many nobles are rumoured to be in House Merelath’s pockets, either by debt or interest. The Coin Doctrine is often investigated by The Vigil, but they’re often trapped in endless bureaucracy by meddling nobles in the senate. Disappearing money are often found to have been innocently invested in a growing number of museums and expeditions to procure ancient relics from the Hanon Highlands and Tannarukh, for the glory of Dannerok. '''Notable Characters:' Lord Hans Povell: Leader of The Coin Doctrine and an influential merchant and member of House Merelath, Hans is a calculating and capitalistic businessman. The Doctrines of Luccan Vigil: By remembrance of Geron Lawbringer (God of Law and Mercy) & Korvas the Bull (God of Strength and Protection) A horned iron helmet with full visor and glowing eyes inside. '' (Domains: Good, Law, Protection, Strength.) Doctrine Influence: Law and justice, guarding and protecting the realm. Roles: Guarding, protecting and upholding the law, justice Luccan Leader: Father Kellastos, beast-blooded, 48 The Vigil Doctrine maintains order and justice for the general population of Luccan. They lead the local courthouses and train the magistrates and judges. They keep order and justice in the Heartlands with their justicars, but often find themselves at odds with the Calcos Ilios mercenaries, as their forces are spread too thin across the land. The Vigil protects the northern border to Hanon and Tannarukh, where troll attacks are less frequent, but still pose a threat. The few trade routes to Hanon are well protected on the Luccan border. In the great Luccan metropolises, the Vigil furthermore acts as investigators, interrogators, body guards and lawyers. Their presence can be felt in every court, but doesn’t ease the tension among the nobility at the endless games for power. Loom: By Remembrance of: Cheyenna (Goddess of Magic) & Lorrain the Weaver (God of Fate and Mysteries) ''An alabaster loom, weaving together the threads of magic. '' (Domains: Death, Luck, Madness, Magic) Doctrine Influence: The laws of Arcane and Divine magic, magical research. Roles: Guarding the secrets of magic, arcane and divine research, keeping the Doctrines in line Luccan Leaders: Divine Mother Terenae, elf, 63 & Arcane Father Valcan, human, 61 The Loom Doctrine is responsible for the domestic pursuit of magical knowledge and lore keeping. Also known as The Cabal, this doctrine’s finest responsibility is to keep the pursuit of magic away from the lower castes of Luccan and limit its power to the Clergy’s own ranks and to those who can afford to study it. The Loom is responsible for rooting out wild mages (those not sanctioned to perform magic) from the Heartlands and keeping an eye on the other doctrines to enforce responsible and well paid use of magic. Despite their tight grip on magic in Luccan, they have no control over the great Pistimios Arcanos, the school of the Arcane arts in Lantori, where the wealthy can study the arts undisturbed by morals and ethics. In truth, the Loom is split into two separate branches: The Loom and The Cabal. The latter is the secretive ruling body of the Doctrine, and some speculate even the entire Clergy. ' ' Mask: By Remembrance of: Kehn the Binder (God of Death, protector of souls) ''A featureless burial mask. (Domains: Chaos, Darkness, Death, Trickery) Doctrine Influence: Burial, preservation, history, counseling Roles: Undertakers, embalmers, historians, sages Luccan Leader: Father Carollias, human, 54 The Mask Doctrine makes sure the general population knows that life is short – but meaningful to those who serve a greater cause. They are the missionaries of the Clergy: All Men and Gods perish alike, and so will nations, civilization and all other good things if they are not protected and nurtured rigorously. Priests of the Mask are stern conservatives whose main purpose is to guide and counsel the population in times of grief or strife. They keep the cemeteries and perform the last rites, ever preaching that life is fleeting and should be put to use for their country. ' ' Sun: By Remembrance of: Ethalas (The Sun God) & Morena (Goddess of Motherhood and Community) A rising sun in front of a featureless mask. '' (Domains: Community, Glory, Good, Sun) Doctrine Influence: Raising children, educate the young Roles: Midwives, teachers, counsellors Luccan Leader: Mother Gehanna, human, 33 If the Mask Doctrine act as the missionaries of the Clergy, the Sun acts as the inquisition. They run every school in the Heartlands, educating the young in Luccan law and doctrines, reminding the population of the debt they owe from birth, and that only by serving their country and doctrine will lead to a meaningful life. The Sun Doctrine is responsible for sorting teenagers into fitting jobs and educations if they display above average skills. The rest are left to work in the same field as their parents. ' ' Sickle: By Remembrance of: Hemma Grainmother (Goddess of Harvest and Hearth) ''A simple sickle harvesting grain. '' (Domains: Animal, Community, Earth, Plant. ) Doctrine Influence: Keeping and maintaining the land. Roles: Collecting and distributing grain and seeds, farm & harvest experts. Luccan Leader: Father Guilos, human, 41 The Sickle Doctrine is responsible for filling the Heartland granaries, thus controlling the flow of food to the general population. Every farm must give a percentage of their harvest to The Sickle. Cloth: By Remembrance of: Lilyvah (Goddess of Love and Caring) ''A stained bandage on a featureless face. '' (Domains: Good, Liberation, Protection, Strength.) Doctrine Influence: Healing the ill and preventing disease. Roles: healers, counselors, doctors. Luccan Leader: Father Reos, elf, 52 The Cloth Doctrine maintains hospitals in the metropolises and patrol the Heartland, treating injuries and instituting quarantine in villages struck by disease. Fist: By Remembrance of: Anludion (God of Kings and Power) & Gragath the Destroyer (God of War) ''An iron fist holding together the pieces of a broken sword. '' (Domains: Destruction, Glory, Strength,War.) Doctrine Influence: The standing army of the Clergy Roles: Soldiers Luccan Leader: Father Logos, human, 46 The Fist Doctrine serves as the Clergy’s standing army. ' ''' Steam: By Remembrance of: Luvith (Goddess of Art and Beauty) ''A paint brush on a foundation of wooden cogs. '' (Domains: Air, Earth, Fire, Water.) Doctrine Influence: Creation, art, architecture Roles: smiths, artisans, artists Luccan Leader: Mother Sarra, human, 41 Unlike the Lastrian and Dannerokien Steam Doctrine, the Luccan version seeks to control and limit progress to keep the political status quo of the Tribunal. The power of steam is too dangerous and could tip the balance of power, throwing the country into another civil war. Instead, the Steam Doctrine focuses on art, architecture and fine craftsmanship – the kind of work that makes Luccan so famous around the world. Coin: By Remembrance of: Golden Tellas (God of Gold, Wealth and Plenty) ''Two coins imprinted on a piece of paper. '' (Domains: Liberation, Luck, Travel, Trickery.) Doctrine Influence: Banking, inflation management, money printing and minting. Roles: bankers, accountants. Luccan Leader: Father Tellos III, human, 39 The Coin Doctrine oversees the production of coin and money in Luccan. It is closely watched by the Tribunal, and is the least Clergy controlled of the doctrines.